thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skybender101's Tributes
These are my tributes on the Hunger Games Wiki. I have recently entered all of them, so none have won any games. I will update this game if any die or win. Name: Anya Showers, Female http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/5/56/Anya.pngAnya ShowersAdded bySkybender101 Age: 15 Appearance: Blond hair (braided), Green eyes, Pale white skin Skills: Evasive, Stealthy, Discovered in training that she has a knack with clubs and spears, Flexible, Not afraid to face tributes that are stronger then her Weapons: Hand on combat, Club, Spear, Maybe throwing knives if every other weapon is taken Weaknesses: Temper, Deathly afraid of her nightmares Personality: Troublesome, Kind, Friendly, Comical, Tacticul, Strong Strategy: Anya's strategy is simple. Be quick, on time, and focus on survival. Try tricking people into their own death if possible History: With only her dad as her remaing family member, Anya had a tough childhood. She is kind and respectful, but also has a temper problem and is troublesome. What angers her is that she never laid eyes on her mother or little sister after they were killed by a murderer one night when she was three years. Her father, out of rage, confusion, and devastation, burned every living possession and memory of her mother and sister. She didn't even have one picture of them except a blackened piece of her mother's wedding dress, her prized possession. Anya's dad became abusive when she was older and left her to feed herself. Her best friend, Miles (the only person she cared about), who had a rich family, gave her food, water, and sometimes they would let her stay over when her father was his craziest. Family + Friends: Dad, Miles (best friend) Token: Blackened piece of her mother's wedding dress Name: Nathaniel Jackson, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/9/9c/Nathaniel.pngNathaniel JacksonAdded bySkybender101 Age: 16 Appearance: Dark Brown Hair, Tall, Bulky, Blue eyes, Tan-ish skin Skills: Smart, Tough, Knows many types of plants, Healing, Swimming, Climbing tree tops Weapons: Knife, Bow and Arrows, Any kind of weapon Weaknesses: Attitude, Sore Loser Personality: Self Absorbed, Envious, Comical, Intelligent, Has a soft spot for hurt tributes, Competetive Strategy: Nathaniel's strategy is to kill everyone he sees (in the arena). Maybe ally with the Careers if he's lucky. Grab something from the Cornucopia. Try to survive and get home Life: Growing up with a father, mother, and 11 other siblings was tough for Nathaniel. His father thought of him as his best son because Nathaniel was naturally talented with most weapons, especially Bow and Arrows. None of his other siblings were as talented as him. Nathaniel usually boasts about his natural gift to his other sibling which makes them annoyed and sometimes he feels like an outsider because his siblings disliked his personality and usually teases him as "Daddy's Boy." His family wasn't rich but wasn't poor and usually his parents could scrape enough money from their work to feed the family. Family + Friends: Dad, Mom, 11 other siblings Token: Lucky silver coin with District 12's insignia on it Entered inEdit Dagostino's First Hunger Games! GroundShaker's 1st Annual Hunger Games (featuring Primrose1444) Moon Beam's 1st Hunger Games Wolverine1717's 1st Annual Hunger Gamess (Finished. Nathaniel: 19th place. Anya: 12th place) Anya- The Modern Games (4th Place) Anya- The Earth Games District 9: Sheila Swift and Markus Brown Name:Sheila Swift, Female http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/5/54/Sheila.pngSheila SwiftAdded bySkybender101 District Nine Age: 17 Skills: Brilliant at any type of swords and throwing knives, Trick people into their own death, Always comes up with a plan before striking Weapons: Sword, Throwing Knives Weaknesses: How to survive in the wilderness, Strategy: Ally and then kill them when the time is right, Never allie with Careers, Focus on winning to get back to her family, Grab a sword or throwing knives from the Cornucopia if possible Personality: Clever, Smart, Brave, Sneaky, Sly, Elusive, Caring, Extremely fast, Has a very kind heart and believes that there is good in everyone Appearance: Blond Brown hair, Light Hazel eyes, Described as beautiful History: It is a tough life for Sheila because for one, her family is poor and dieing of starvation, and two, she is the only one who can do anything about it. She trades with the traders in D9's trading market and gets little food in return. Luckily, the traders in her district are kind and give her enough food for her and her hungry family to survive. She also signed up for the tesserae in her district which means she recieves little grain and oil every year. But it also means she has a better chance of being chosen in the games. When she was seven, her father died of starvation. She would never forget the day when she discovered her father dead lying in his bed. The day scarred her for life. She now still struggles to survive with her mother and her two little brothers, Shawn and Hahn. She is immesely scared that her family might die of hunger when she leaves them. Family+Friends: Mother, Brothers Shawn and Hahn, Father (deceased) Token: Golden Necklace from her mother Name: Markus Brown, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/6/67/Markus.pngMarkus BrownAdded bySkybender101 District 9 Age: 15 Skills: Fighting, Extremely Quick, Climbing trees, cliffs, etc., Good stamina, Has some survival skills Weapons: Trident, Sword, Spears, Anything sharp or anything he can get his hands on Weaknesses: Can get himself into trouble easily Strategy: Move Fast, Survive, Ally with Careers if possible but if not, go alone, Be very careful when trusting Careers, Maybe grab a weapon from th Cornucopia but if not sprint as fast as possible away from the fighting Personality: Crafty, A bit boastful, Has a kind heart, Friendly, Persuasive, Charasmatic Appearance: Blond hair, Blue eyes, Will only wear T-shirts History: Life seemed easy for Markus. He grew up in a rich family in District 9, and he thought greatly of his life. He was very close to his mother, Lilac. She taught him how to handle a sword and a trident because she won the Hunger Games when she was younger and learned how to handle weapons. His mother was extremely worried that Markus would be chosen to participate in the games because of her past experience with them. He rarely saw his dad because he worked all day and came home late at night, but he still loved his dad as he loved his mother. Markus has always resented of having a sibling but his mother became pregnant right before he was chosen for the games. He is scared to never see his family or his best friend Cowell again. Family+Friends: Mother, Father, Cowell (best friend) Token: Wrist Watch from his father Entered inEdit The 64th Annual Games - The Shattered Pack Hosted by Ahalosniper 65 Hunger Games Hosted by District145 (Finished. Markus: 23rd place I think. Sheila:24th place) Racmany's 33rd Hunger Games I.J.'s 1st Hunger Games 66th Hunger Games - Hosted by Leshawna (Finished. Markus:16th place. Sheila: 17th place) My First Annual Hunger Games - Hosted by Tommyboy97 (Finished. Markus:19th place. Sheila:14th place) CLOVE1001'S 325th HUNGER GAMES (Finished. Markus: 16th place. Sheila: 15th place) District 5: Malco Crest and Heather Lavender Name:Malco Crest, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/a/a9/Malco.pngMalco CrestAdded bySkybender101 Age: 14 Skills: Creative, Knot-Tying, Hunting, Using snares to trap animals, Gathering, Surviving in the wilderness, Boating, Climbing, Swimming, You name it Weaknesses: Cannot get over sisters death Strategy: Survive, Kill only when have to, Ally with Heather..if not ally with a trustworthy tribute, Find a good place to camp out, Trusting his own instincts, Grab little from the Cornucopia Weapons: Weight throwing, Spear, Whip History: Growing up, Malco's life seemed great until his sister, Lily, who he loved dearly died of a serious virus. Now only living with his mother and father, Malco felt alone as ever without his sister. When he turned 11, his caring father taught him how to hunt, and trap animals. Ever since he learned how to kill game, Malco and his father brought home the food for the family. Every night, Malco dreamed about his sister and how she'd always have fun with him. He never wants to wake up after those brilliant dreams. Malco hopes to return home to see his mother and father after the games. When meeting Heather for the first time, he instantly fell in love with her beauty Personality: Compassionate, Responsible, Has a heart, Brave, Caring, Obedient Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Freckles, Dark Brown Eyes Family+Friends: Mother, Father, and deceased Sister Token: Pin of a Lily flower Name: Heather Lavender http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/4/46/Heather.pngHeather LavenderAdded bySkybender101 Age: 18 Skills: Sword Fighting, Smart mind, Tree climbing, Plant identifying, Healing Weakness: Deathly afraid of dying Strategy: Stay Alive! Ally with district partner if trustworthy, Grab blowgun if possible from the Cornucopia, Find different kinds of plants for healing Weapons: Blowgun with poisonous darts, Slingshot History: The Lavender's are a big family of seven. Heather hated growing up with many siblings and just a father. She missed her mother dearly because she had died giving birth to Heather's her triplet brothers. The only individuals in her family are her Dad (Rohnan), her two 15-year-old sisters (Jessy and Cinder), and three 9-year-old brothers (Shane, Dean, and Skott). Since her two sisters are twins and her three brothers are triplets, Heathers feels like an outsiders. She always stays by her father's side, but the problem is, her father is always away at work. Sometimes she would go over to her friend Cissy's house or her other friend Shimmer's house. Heather admires her district partner, Malco, and has a slight crush on him. Personality: Tough, Intelligent, Evasive, Peppy, Friendly, Sometimes arrogant Appearance: Short blond hair, Hazel eyes , Freckles Family+Friends: Dad, Two sisters, Three brothers, and deceased mother, Cissy, Shimmer Token: Mother's silver earrings Entered inEdit EffieLuna's 34th Hunger Games (Finished. Malco:2nd place. Heather:15th place) PurplexMuffin's 76th Annual Hunger Games MnkyGrlsj's 1st Anual Hunger Games Malco- My Second Annual Hunger Games - Hosted by Tomboy97 (Finished: 19th place) Malco- The Redemption Games (Finised: 4th Place) Necterine411's Quell District 3: Lily Sage and Cameron Jaque http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/7/7d/Sage%2C_Lily.pngLily SageAdded bySkybender101Name:Lily Sage District 3 Age:16 Skills: Sword Fighting, Camouflage, Throwing Knives, Knows how to survive, Skilled at at any sharp weapon, Is great at climbing through trees, Singing Weapons: Swords, Throwing Knives, Spear, Any sharp weapon Weaknesses: Arrogant, Slightly afraid to kill Strategy: Grab little from the Cornucopia and run away from the fighting tributes, Try not to kill that many tributes, Survive, Ally if possible but ditch allies if they want to kill her Personality: Comical, Peppy, Brave, Determined to survive for her family, Has a kind heart Appearance:Bright red hair, Blue-gray eyes, Freckles, Likes putting flowers in her hair especially a Lily History: Lily's father was killed by a man whom he quarreled with. She watched him bleed to death by his bed when she was 10 years old. She'd always think of getting revenge on the man who killed her father but the man ran off after he killed her dad. She and her older brother, Mike, scavenged and hunted for food for their family while their mother worked as a merchant in their district. Lily and Mike were very close to each other and did most things together. When Lily was chosen for the games, Mike tried to take her place but she wouldn'e let him. She is devastated that she may never see Mike and her mother ever again. Family+Friends: Mother, Mike, Father (deceased) Token: Her father's last words. "I will always love you" Name:Cameron Jaque District 3 http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/2/23/Cam.pngCameron JaqueAdded bySkybender101 Age:13 Skills: Hunting with Bow and Arrows, Knot tying, Trapping animals with snares, Swimming Weapons: Bow and Arrows, Battle Axe Weaknesses: Snob, Hates his family Strategy: Go for the kill, Try to kill non-careers first, Survive, Ally with people but kill them in the end, Grab a weapon and a bag in the Cornucopia Personality: Snob, Daring, Enthusiastic, Strong, Courageous Appearance: Brown-Blond hair, Green eyes, Diamond Tattoo History: Growing up in the richest part of District 3 with 4 other siblings and two parents was a bit difficult for Cameron. He was the middle child and barely had any attention. Also, his other siblings thought he was weird and annoying so they did not talk to him much. He feels like an outcast in his family. His mother hated him for being a snob and his father barely cares about him at all. The only person he really enjoys being with is his friend Bryce. They do most things together as best friends. He has a small crush on his district partner Lily but she does not know or care. Family+Friends: Two parents, Four Siblings, Bryce Token: A black ribbon Bryce gave him Entered InEdit 72nd Hunger Games - Hosted by FloraWoods The First Quarter Quell - Hosted by K.V.T Angel246's First Anual Hunger Games Necterine411's 1st Hunger Games (Finished. Lily: 17th place. Cameron: 9th place) Rockman's 26th Hunger Games District 1: Jade Sycamore and Kendall Mason District 1 Name:Jade Sycamore, Female http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/7/7e/Jade.pngJade SycamoreAdded bySkybender101 Age:16 Skills: Extremely skilled with slingshots or bow and arrows, Knows many types of plants, Healing, Knows many types of animals, Environmental Genius, Survival skills Weapons: Slingshots, Bow and Arrows Weaknesses: Would be devastated if her district partner Kendall dies Strategy: Career Alliance, Try to kill tributes with the environment (like how Katniss used the trackerjackers to kill the tributes), Grab a weapon of some sort from the Cornucopia and quickly find the Careers, Protect Kendall Personality: Very kind, Caring, Friendly, Smart, Shy, Willing to die to save someone Appearance: Dyed her hair a Jade-Green color (to represent her name, Bright blue eyes History: Jade loved her family. Especially her little sister, Ruby. She protected and cared for her sister when her parents are away at work most days. Her father taught her how to use a slingshot and a bow and arrows skillfully. She's been using her skill to hunt for her family ever since. Jade had a boyfriend, Carson, when she was 14 but he died a year later in the Hunger Games. Jade has despised the Capitol ever since. She hates how 24 teenagers fight to the death for the Capitol's enjoyment. Every night, Jade mourns for her once handsome boyfriend. She will never forget the night when she heard he died. When her 12-year-old Ruby was chosen for the games, she intervened and took her place instead. She already knew her district partner from her school and they were friends. She would do anything to protect Kendall. Family+Friends: Mother, Father, Ruby, Carson (deceased), Kendall Token: A picture of Carson in a locket Name: Kendall Mason, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/6/65/Kendall.pngKendall MasonAdded bySkybender101 Age: 16 Skills: Good with Dual Swords, Intelligent, Fast runner, Can carry things twice his weight, Knot tying Weapons: Dual Swords, Weights, Anything with string Weaknesses: Easily can make enemies, Stubborn, Angry Strategy: Career Alliance, Create plan before killing, Grab as little as possible from the Cornucopia and run to find Jade, Stay alive Personality: Understanding (sometimes), Sometimes craves to fight, Comical (loves to make jokes), Great leader (with Careers), Inspirational Appearance:Blond hair, Violet eyes, Tan, Likes to wear bandanas around his neck History: Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kendall. One day, as he walked idly through his District, a crazy old lady came up to him and said he was cursed for eternity. Kendall did not believe one word of the weird lady's prophecy. But the next few years, bad things started to happen to him. First, both his parents died because of illness. Then, he was sent to an orphanage with other parent-less kids. School was rough for Kendall because he met little friends except for a kind girl named Jade. He had so much anger about his bad luck, that he didn't like most people (except Jade) and fought with other kids often. More bad luck came when he and Jade were chosen for the Hunger Games. Family and Friends: Parents (deceased), Jade Token: A leather bracelet from Jade Entered InEdit Mikhail's Second Annual Hunger Games! (Sign Up Now) Nate777's 151st Hunger Games(Finished. Kendall: 2nd. Jade: 3rd) Jade- The Modern Hunger Games (19th Place) The Hunger Games 2 My Super Pshyco Christmas Party (altered description for both tribs) District 10: Damian Maroon and Maive Henna Name: Damian Maroon, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/6/63/Damian.pngDamian MaroonAdded bySkybender101 Age: 18 Skills: Long range weapons especially Bow and Arrows, Best skill is his amazing intelligence (memorizes every detail of everything he has experienced), Lying Weapons: Bow and Arrows, Slingshots, Blowguns, Spears, Can make his own weapon if he needs to Weaknesses: Can annoy people with his intelligence Strategy: Run away from the Cornucopia, Try hard not to fight or kill, Ally with district partner Maive, Win the games with his brains Personality: Genius, Compassionate, Kind, Cunning, Sneaky, Shy, Humble, He has trouble finding friends Appearance: Shaggy dark hair, Unusual maroon-colored eyes (runs in the family), Does not care what he looks like History: His parents adored him when they discovered his memorizing and intelligent talent when he was just three years old. Using his skill, Damian helped his district with various problems that occurred in their community. Many adults thought of him as a kid-genius, but other children thought of him as odd or weird. Damian never had any friends except for his district partner Maive. Maive understands him very well and they have been good friends ever since they met in kindergarten. She stops bullies from picking on him for being different. Damian is an only child and has two parents who mean the world to him. His father works in the livestock industry making a good amount of money while his mother stays at home to man the house. Family+Friends: Mother, Father, Maive (good friend) Token: A picture of him and his parents Victor! '''Name: Maive Henna, Female http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/7/7e/Maive.pngMaive HennaAdded bySkybender101 Age: 18 Skills: Hand to hand combat, Taekwondo, Boxing, Wrestling, Survival genius, Knows the names of most plants, Healing Weapons: Prefers Hand to hand combat, Can also use a sword if needed Weaknesses: Prone to hurt self, Clumsy Strategy: Protect district partner Damian, Run away from the bloodbath, Don't try to find fights or ally with anyone else, Survive Personality: Caring, Generous, Forgetful, Intriguing, Motivated, Determined to protect Damian throughout the games Appearance: Bright blond hair, Light purple eyes, Described as beautiful to most History: Born as a beauty, many children wonder why she is friends with D10's braniac Damian. She has many other friends, but her best friend is Damian. She cares about him and thinks he is very talented. Maive is fairly rich and lives with her father and little sister. Her mother died when she was seven from a serious type of disease. She loved her mother dearly and was mortified when she passed away. When she was chosen for the Hunger Games, Maive was terrified that she would never see her two family members ever again. She discovered that she had the talent of hand to hand combat during the Hunger Games training. Family+Friends: Father, Mother (deceased), Sister, Damian (good friend) Token: Her mother's golden necklace Entered InEdit The 43rd hunger games! - Hosted by FanOfStuff 254th Hunger Games, the Games of Danger - Hosted by Clove1001 (Finished. Damian: 17th Place. Maive: VICTOR!) Rockman's Quarter Quell (Finished. Daminan:13th place. Maive: 20th place) Damian- The Apocalyptic Games (not continuing) Damian- The Earth Games Damian- The 33rd Hunger Games '''District 0 and D8: Dahlia Everlasting and Calder Eden Name: Dahlia Everlasting, Fe http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/0/0f/Dahlia.pngDahlia EverlastingAdded bySkybender101male Age: 14 Skills: Excellent with tridents, Good sense of direction, Plant telling, Speaks with animals, Fast runner Weapons: Tridents, Spears, Throwing Knives Weaknesses: She doesnt really know how the games work Strategy: Ally with a few trustworthy tributes, Kill them if they seem untrustworthy, Do not mess with Careers, Focus on winning Personality: Secretive, Amusing, Everyone thinks she is very kind (she disagrees), Friendly, Talkative, Clever Appearance: Black hair with blond highlights, Bright green eyes History: Dahlia's life was full of nightmares. She has watched every family member of hers die. Her mother slowly died of illness and she was sitting on her sick bed when she took her last breath. She witnessed the accidental death of her father in one of his experiments that went terribly wrong. Dahlia also saw the death of her little sister who toppled into a river and drowned. Her life was full of misery and death. Thankfully, her kind and thoughtful neighbors took her in under their care. She grew up normally once she was living with her neighbors, but the sudden death of her best friend happened when they were playing outside among the trees. She fell and hit her head so hard on a rock, that she died. Dahlia has thought her life sucked ever since. Family+Friends: Deceased family, Neighbors, Deceased best friend Token: Picture of family Name: Calder Eden, Male http://images.wikia.com/thehungergames/images/9/91/Calder.pngCalder EdenAdded bySkybender101 Age: 17 Skills: Body builder (extremely strong), Tough, Can use most weapons, Weight lifting, Knows much about survival Weapons: Clubs, Mace, Axe, Whatever he can grab his large hands on Weaknesses: Not a fast runner Strategy: Stay as a loner, Kill tributes one by one, Probably kill Careers first because they are the hardest to kill, Do not make self huge threat (even though he is very big and strong) Personality: Quiet, Courageous, Tough, Easily angered, Shy, Usually friendly Has no common sense Appearance: Dark red hair, Freckles, Golden eyes, 6'3, Freakishly large (as in muscle size) History: Calder lived his whole life in the bad parts of D0. He grew up in gang neighborhoods and had a tough life. His father was murdered and his mother never really cared about him after her husband died. Technically, Calder had to make his own living. During his free time, he likes to exercise and work out for hours at a time. Socially, Calder doesn't really have any friends. Many people are actually afraid of him even though he is a friendly and caring guy. His appearance makes him look fierce and violent. Family+Friends: Deceased Father, Depressed Mother Token: A blue rag Entered InEdit The Amusement Games Boxing Day Games 77th Hunger Games Dahlia- The 33rd Hunger Games Category:Skybender101's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:District 3 Category:District 5 Category:District 4 Category:District 9 Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds